


一段谈话

by Phoenix_tree



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, 秦时明月 | Qín Shí Míngyuè | The Legend of Qin - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_tree/pseuds/Phoenix_tree
Summary: 高月与珊莎发生了一段谈话。
Relationships: Gao Yue&Sansa Stark, 高月&珊莎•史塔克
Collections: 同人





	一段谈话

“你的面纱是……？”

一身繁复宫裙的女孩正了正面纱，一手提起裙摆，说：“……月神大人说，在阴阳家，未及笄的女子都要戴着面纱。”

她扭头看向珊莎，眼里映出笑意。

“我是阴阳家的姬如千泷。你也可以叫我月儿。”

“我是临冬城史塔克家族的珊莎……你也可以叫我阿莲。阿莲•石东。”

她们的脚步停下来，交换了一个促狭而微妙的眼神。

“那么哪个才是你真正的名字？”珊莎问。

“我的真名是姬如千泷。”高月垂下头，“但真正的我是月儿。”她又抬眼看向珊莎，“那么你的真名应当是珊莎吧？”

“珊莎•史塔克。”她承认，“阿莲•石东是我在谷地时用的假名，身份是贝里席大人——我姨妈的……丈夫，他年轻时曾是我母亲凯特琳夫人的追求者——我作为贝里席大人的私生女。”

“月神大人也认识我的母亲，她忌讳她。”高月说，“她用我威胁母亲，也用母亲威胁我。”

“那么你的母亲还活着。”珊莎撩拨了一下耳侧的红发，“我的母亲和长兄死于婚宴上的谋杀，我的妹妹早在父亲被逮捕时就已经失踪，我的两个弟弟被父亲的养子绞死悬挂在临冬城的城墙上。我的私生子哥哥远在长城做守夜人，而我目睹我的父亲被当众斩首。”

“我很抱歉。”高月轻声说，“我的母亲还活着，她被羁押在蜃楼上——就在这里，而我此前一直都以为她已经死了。我也曾亲眼目睹我的父亲被杀死，而我还曾被诱导误以为是盖先生杀了他。我差点下毒杀死盖先生，而他本是最侠肝义胆的人。”

“那么你真正的仇人呢？”珊莎问。

高月抿了抿唇：“我没能了结他。”

“我倒是把小乔害死了。”珊莎的语调中透出一股欢欣的残忍，“尽管事实上是贝里席大人与奥莲娜夫人的合谋，而我不过是其中的一枚旗子。乔佛里吃了那份飞出鸽子的馅饼，然后又喝了一口酒，然后他掐紧喉咙、喘不过气——就这样死掉了。”

高月想起她给盖聂下毒时的那份果决，她当时中了火魅术，却异常冷静，给盖聂换药时还提醒他不要被药汤烫到，笑容比往常还要更甜美。

“贝里席大人带我走了，而他们指控了我的丈夫——他是个侏儒，身份高贵的侏儒，身高只到这里，”她用手在腰际比划了一下，顿了顿，“但他……是个好人。”她说起提利昂，却想起猎狗和那个黑水河燃烧的夜晚。他染血的白袍。“而小乔——他还曾是我的未婚夫。”也曾带我去城墙上看我父亲的脑袋。

倾诉欲突如其来。“星魂大人用傀儡术控制我，月神大人用术法侵蚀我的本心，因我是解开苍龙七宿秘密的密钥。我被捋走……蓉姐姐、盖先生、班大师……我无法确知他们的情况。”墨家禁地。王道侠道。幻音宝盒。母亲和星星，还有……“天明、少羽，我的同伴们就在蜃楼上，我却无法护他们周全。还有母亲，她小时候教我看星星……”排山倒海一般。她语无伦次：“……是蓉姐姐带我从蓟城逃出来……父亲总是不笑……天明很会逗我笑……”

瑟曦告诉我女人最脏乱的地方也最神奇，在我来初潮的时候。她几乎脱口而出。君临的宫廷最危险也最安全，因为她是个史塔克。猎狗带走了一阙歌和一个吻，却只留给我他的白袍。小乔下令斩首父亲。侏儒扭头走出她的房间，走路的姿势滑稽可笑，语调受了伤。小指头告诉我我比我的母亲还美。

高月脸上蒙着面纱，双眼是深棕色，额上垂挂着一颗蓝宝石，话语急促而混乱。雅兰和梅歌，那两个还爱着骑士歌谣的女孩。玛格丽对珊莎笑，在她和小乔的婚礼上，而奥莲娜夫人整理珊莎的发网。而高月与她们都不同。她的崩溃和悲伤，她的坚定和平静。她们两个是一类人。

待她的情绪慢慢平静下来，高月凝视珊莎的蓝眼睛，珊莎是个很好的倾听者，她一直注目着她：“……谢谢。我还要去东皇太一大人那里——他今天会教导我，和月神大人一起。”

“我的下一任丈夫将是哈罗德•哈顿，‘继承人哈利’。”珊莎突兀地说，“谷地的小劳勃公爵死后，他就会是谷地的继承人。届时，我斗篷上所绣的会是灰色的冰原狼——史塔克家族的纹章。”

“——你是月儿吗？”

高月点头。

珊莎笑了，她美得惊心动魄：“正如我是临冬城的母狼。”

她们相视而笑。高月说：“那么我该走了。”

珊莎点头：“祝你好运。”

“也祝你好运。”

“那么……再见，珊莎小姐。”

“再见。月儿。”


End file.
